Stars
by LovelessKiara
Summary: "¿Qué nos ha pasado, Riku? Antes era fácil estar juntos. Éramos grandes amigos, pero ahora es diferente. Es como si tomáramos caminos separados, y no me refiero al tema de Luz y Oscuridad. ¿Por qué no podemos volver atrás..?" [...] "Un poco tarde para eso." "No, en eso te equivocas. Aún no es tarde, no para nosotros. Por favor, Riku, no te vayas tú también. " Rikai, AkuShi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Ni la saga ni los personajes son míos. No, ni siquiera Lea guión Axel. Eso es algo que me duele en el corasón (escrito adrede, sí)."

¡Hola! Sí, soy yo otra vez. Con otro Rikai. Rikai power (?)

Bueno, diría que el summary habla por sí solo. Esto va a ser un fanfic _muy_ corto, de sólo tres capítulos, y ya aviso de que habrá lemmon en el segundo. Riku/Kairi, sí. Ah, y así como advertencia… Aparecen spoilers del DDD y Days. Y… creo que ya está todo, sí.

A leer…

* * *

Se ha ido.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un eco. _"Se ha ido… otra vez"_. Su visión se nubló momentáneamente por la impresión, haciendo que se mareara y perdiera el equilibrio, tambaleándose hacia atrás. Probablemente habría golpeado el suelo, pero Riku logró cogerla a tiempo.

-¿Kairi? – preguntó Yen Sid, cuya voz sonaba unas octavas más altas de lo normal. La susodicha notó como la miraba fijamente, puede que en busca de heridas, pero ella ya sabía que no iba a encontrar nada.

Al menos nada que se pudiera curar con pociones o magias. Sora se había ido. Y la había dejado atrás, sin siquiera tomarse un momento para despedirse.

¿Por qué?

-Kairi… ¿estás bien? – preguntó Riku dulcemente, aún sujetándola.

_No._ Temblorosa, se puso en pie. Estaba estable; poco a poco el shock que había supuesto para ella la noticia se disipaba, dando paso a la ira. Riku la había ido a buscar esa misma mañana. Ella le había preguntado por Sora. Él no había dicho nada, se había limitado a llevarla a la torre del mentor del rey.

¿Y para qué? Para que aprendiera a luchar. Kairi, que odiaba las armas con todo su corazón, que temía causar daño a otros o a ella misma. Que sólo había empuñado la llave espada una única vez.

Las lágrimas se concentraron en sus ojos, deseosas de salir, de expresar su rabia contra todos. Antes de que fuese meramente consciente de sus actos, le cruzó la cara a Riku de una bofetada.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú, maldito idiota! – chilló con todas sus fuerzas - ¡¿Cómo has podido?! ¡¿Cómo has podido dejar que se marche ahí _**solo**_?!

-K-kairi… - trató de decir este, más sorprendido que dolido. La mejilla golpeada empezaba a ponerse roja.

-¡No, nada de "Kairi"! ¡¿Es que te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Acaso quieres que _**muera**_?! ¡Ahí fuera hay miles de monstruos que quieren matarlo, por no decir algo peor! ¡¿Y tú le dejas marcharse _**así sin más**_?!

-Kairi, por favor, escúchame…

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta de que siempre intentes mentirme, ocultarme cosas! ¡Que siempre vayas a tu bola sin que los demás te importemos! – gritó – ¡Eres un completo gilipollas!

Kairi soltó un gruñido de frustración y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, ignorando las múltiples voces que le ordenaban que volviera. No podía importarle menos. Ni siquiera intentó detener las lágrimas que empezaba a derramar.

Dentro del desván del hechicero, Lea fue el primero en hablar.

-Vaya con la princesita – comentó, mirando en dirección a la puerta -. Desde luego, Sora no podría haberse buscado a nadie mejor…

-Cierra el pico, Axel – soltó Riku.

-¡Qué me llamo Lea! ¡L-E-A! ¿Lo captas? No es por nada, pero ya empieza a ser hora de que lo memorices…

-Silencio – Yen Sid habló cansinamente. Por el Kingdom Hearts, menudos elegidos de la llave espada le habían tocado. Cada diez años, más locos -. Riku, debes ir a hablar con ella y empezar vuestro entrenamiento enseguida.

-A lo mejor – intervino entonces Mickey – deberíamos darle un poco de tiempo. Ya sé que no nos queda mucho, pero… creo que necesita pensar. Es algo normal que reaccione de este modo, si nos paramos a pensarlo. La pobre debe de estar hecha polvo con todo eso.

-Además, ella no parece muy entusiasmada con querer hablar conmigo – añadió Riku, sonriendo levemente.

-Lea, sé que no deberíamos pedirte más, pero… ¿podrías ir tú en su lugar? – pidió el Rey – Quizás a ti te escuche.

Éste, poniéndose en pie, suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué siempre me tocarán los peores trabajos? – preguntó a nadie en especial.

-Gracias, Axel.

-¡Qué soy Lea!

* * *

Kairi estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada de la torre, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Miraba al horizonte, sin ver nada en particular, a excepción de algún que otro tren.

Se sentía mal por lo sucedido. Pero era demasiado orgullosa para volver arriba y pedir disculpas… tan sólo había tenido miedo. Miedo de quedarse atrás otra vez. De no formar parte de "el grupo". De que los demás se arriesgaran mientras ella esperaba. Odiaba pelear, sí, pero odiaba aún más no poder ser capaz de defenderse por si sola.

-¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – inquirió en voz alta. No esperaba encontrar una respuesta, pero sin embargo, la obtuvo.

-Eso me pregunto yo siempre: ¿cómo? – se trataba del hombre pelirrojo que sólo había tenido oportunidad de ver una única vez, al ser secuestrada por él mismo: Axel. De la Organización XIII, el mejor amigo de Roxas… Sora… - ¿Me vas a agredir si me siento contigo?

Kairi negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-Muy bien, pues ~ - Lea tomó asiento y le ofreció a la chica un helado de sal marina.

-¿De dónde lo has sacado? – preguntó ella, enarcando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Hice una paradita en Villa Crepúsculo ante de venir aquí – sonrió sin remordimiento alguno -. Pruébalo. Está bueno, y seguro que hará que te sientas mejor.

Kairi le dio un mordisco, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-Es salado… ¡y dulce a la vez! – exclamó, maravillada. Siempre había creído que un helado de sal sería asqueroso. Se equivocaba.

-Si me dieran un platín cada vez que oigo esto… - Lea suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo un poco esta vez y mirando a la chica de reojo, que devoraba la paleta como si no hubiese comido absolutamente nada en semanas.

De pronto, sintió que retrocedía casi dos años, que estaba de vuelta en la añorada torre del reloj en Villa Crepúsculo. Que volvía a ser Axel. Para su sorpresa, se sentía extrañamente cómodo, a pesar de que estaba sólo con otra persona más, y no se trataba de Roxas precisamente. Era una chica, vestida con una túnica de la Organización al igual que él. Tenía el pelo negro corto y los ojos azules. Ella también comía helado, y parecía estar riéndose por algo.

"_¡Axel!"_

-¿Axel?

Parpadeó. La chica morena había desaparecido, y ahora Kairi ocupaba su lugar. Sus facciones y las de la desconocida eran idénticas… ¿qué demonios era lo que acababa de presenciar?

-Axel – volvió a llamarlo Kairi, confundida.

-¿Eh?

-Decía que ya sé que Yen Sid y el Rey te han pedido que me hagas entrar en razón – explicó – y lo siento, porque no es culpa tuya en absoluto. Es sólo que… me preocupa Sora. No quiero que le pase nada.

-Ya, ya entiendo… - Lea seguía aturdido por la visión que había tenido, y ni siquiera se molestó en corregir su nombre – Es lo más normal del mundo que estés preocupada por él. Le quieres.

"_Ese, Axel, es el problema…" _pensó Kairi.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, cada uno divagando en su propio universo. Kairi fue quien, de nuevo, rompió el silencio.

-Siento mucho haberte mordido aquella vez*.

-Está olvidado – Lea rió entre dientes, jugueteando con sus guantes negros -. Yo siento haberte secuestrado, amenazado y arrastrado por varios mundos antes de que Saïx te capturara. Tenía pendiente pedirte disculpas…

-No pasa nada – la voz de Kairi era amargada. Se terminó el helado –. Oye, Axel… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Seguro.

-Es personal – advirtió ella.

-Creo que voy a poder soportarlo.

-Bueno, vale. Allá va: - la chica inspiró profundamente – ¿Alguna vez..? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como yo ahora? Quiero decir, tan impotente, sin poder hacer nada para ayudar a aquellos que quieres. Tan… inútil…

Él lo meditó un segundo antes de responder, aunque conocía bien la respuesta.

"_Debo regresar adonde realmente pertenezco…"_

-Sin duda – contestó él después de una pausa. Kairi ya no esperaba una contestación, y se sorprendió al oírle.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?

"_Es por el bien de todos…"_

-Tienes que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca – dijo Lea, con voz ronca. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, una sensación que llevaba once años sin hacer acto de presencia -. Ahora hay gente que depende de ti, ¿lo captas? Confía en que Sora se las arreglará solo, hasta que tú seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar a su lado.

Kairi sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Hey, no se merecen.

-Y… ¿y Riku? – añadió, con la voz más baja.

Lea enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntó, extrañado. Que él supiera, la conversación había tratado sólo de Sora, ¿no? ¿Qué pintaba ese peliplata engreído ahí? No sin cierta sorpresa, vio que la chica se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada.

-Pues…

-Vale, vale, vale. No digas nada – la interrumpió, adivinando lo que iba a decir Kairi -. En eso sí que no puedo ayudarte en absoluto. Seré bueno aconsejando a la gente y todo lo que quieras, pero en problemas del corazón sólo tú puedes decidir qué pasará.

-Me lo temía – suspiró ella.

-Buena suerte ~

-La necesitaré. Gracias de nuevo, Axel.

Kairi se puso en pie, entreabriendo la puerta que daba paso a la torre.

-Esto, ¿Kairi? – la llamó Lea por última vez.

-Dime.

-Lea. ¿Te importaría? Quiero olvidarme de este asunto de Axel cuanto antes, ¿lo captas? – pidió él, frunciendo inconscientemente el ceño. Ella sonrió con malevolencia.

-Ya lo sabía – rió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lea negó con la cabeza, sonriendo para él mismo.

"_Y bien, ¿lo has memorizado ya?"_

"_S-sí… Roxas dijo que tu nombre era A… Axe… ¿Acces?"_

"_¡Es Axel! ¡Malditos seáis los dos, os habéis confabulado contra mí"_

Lea sonrió al sol poniente.

-No voy a olvidarme de esto… - susurró.

* * *

* En el manga de KH II, cuando Axel secuestra a Kairi en Villa Crepúsculo y se la lleva por el portal, ella le muerde en la mano. Eh, fangirls, relax. Todos sabemos que de un modo u otro se lo merecía…

Las palabras entre comillas y en cursiva son pensamientos/recuerdos. Excepto el último, que está basado en uno del manga del Days, todos son frases originales del juego.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí... R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts no es de mi propiedad. ¿De verdad es necesario decirlo..?"

Aviso. Lemmon en este capítulo. Perdón por el fail, no se me da bien escribir lemmons.

Estás avisado/a.

* * *

Kairi cerró los ojos. Aislarse del mundo exterior… convencerse de que estaba sola. Concentrarse en su objetivo, olvidar todo lo demás y…

-Bien hecho, Kairi. Muy bien.

La chica abrió los ojos, sonriendo débilmente. Tras varios intentos, finalmente había logrado invocar su llave espada por primera vez, aunque no era una novedad sostenerla. La alzó, satisfecha, y apuntó a Riku con ella para dar un par de estocadas al aire, en su dirección. Se la cambió de mano.

-¡Así me gusta, compañera! – aplaudió Lea, quien estaba tan sólo a unos metros a su derecha.

Los entrenamientos habían comenzado esa misma mañana. El maestro Yen Sid había ordenado a Riku y al Rey que los entrenara en los jardines que rodeaban la torre que, en un principio, tenían que ser seguros. Para la enorme sorpresa de Kairi, Lea también era poseedor de una llave espada, aunque nadie sabía muy bien porque exactamente. El caso era que ambos tenían que aprender a manejar aquella extraña arma cuanto antes.

-En realidad – había dicho Yen Sid la noche anterior – debería haberos instruido otra persona. Especialmente a ti, Kairi.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? – había preguntado ella.

-No está aquí. Llevamos años sin saber de su situación.

Ésas fueron las únicas explicaciones que recibieron. Por supuesto, Kairi acribilló a Riku a preguntas, pero él tampoco parecía tener ni idea.

-Ahora ya podemos empezar con los combates – la voz de Riku la trajo de vuelta a la realidad de forma súbita -. Lea ya tiene algún que otro conocimiento de lucha gracias a la Organización XIII, así que vamos a empezar por Kairi.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿Y-yo?

-Pringada… ~ - dijo Lea, riendo entre dientes.

-No es un combate serio, Kairi – Riku sonrió, haciendo aparecer su respectiva llave espada. Se puso en posición de ataque -. ¿Preparada?

_No_.

-Claro – afirmó, tratando de mostrarse fuerte. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro y sujetó la espada con ambas manos, con firmeza. Era realmente pesada, aunque no lo pareciera, y temía que se le cayera en mitad de la pelea. Seguramente, Riku se lo recordaría durante toda su vida y Lea se reiría de ella. Rezó por su suerte.

Desde su posición, Lea observaba como ambos jóvenes se atacaban mutuamente. Sus estilos eran prácticamente opuestos, aunque esto sólo lo hacía más interesante… Kairi atacaba con cierta vacilación, y Riku estaba terriblemente seguro de sí mismo. Mientras que él se basaba en golpear con fuerza a su rival, ella prefería utilizar fintas para esquivar. Lea estaba ciertamente impresionado. Si esos dos luchaban juntos de esa manera, apoyándose el uno al otro… nadie podía negar que formaban un buen equipo.

Y de pronto… ahí volvía a estar la chica morena en el lugar de Kairi, desdibujando su imagen y sus movimientos. Sus golpes no eran especialmente fuertes, pero su mirada era decidida y, su voluntad, inquebrantable. Ahora Roxas, cuyo aspecto era más nítido que el de ella, ocupaba el de Riku. La torre había desaparecido, y ahora estaban luchando en aquel extraño mundo que era Ciudad de Halloween.

La suya no era una pelea amistosa.

Luchaban a muerte.

Axel vaciló. Debía detenerlos… si les pasara algo… si le pasara algo a _ella_…

Se puso en pie y, al hacerlo, la ilusión se desvaneció. El inesperado movimiento hizo que Kairi se desconcentrara, para ser rápidamente desarmada por Riku. Lea parpadeó. Aquellas visiones empezaban a causarle problemas.

-¿Axel? – lo llamó Kairi, preocupada.

-N-no me encuentro bien – dijo éste, caminando en dirección a la vía interminable del tren -. Decidles a los demás que estaré en Villa Crepúsculo, ¿lo captas? – preguntó y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, abrió un portal.

-Puede que sea peligroso – le advirtió Riku -. Hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de la ciudad.

-Me las apañaré. Siempre lo hago, ¿no? – Lea se dio unos golpecitos en la sien con el dedo índice – Además, estaré en la torre de la estación. Nunca ha habido demasiados enemigos ahí arriba.

-Tú mismo, pues. Pero no dudes en abrir un portal si tuvieras problemas.

-Ay, que mono él – rió Lea. Riku frunció el ceño -. Era broma. Ok, memorizado está. Nos vemos ~

Despidiéndose con la mano, Lea cruzó el portal, que se cerró tras él. Riku se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Kairi. Se sorprendió de ver que lo miraba con rabia.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Lo has hecho otra vez – dijo ella entre dientes.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Dejarlo marchar! ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Y si hay alguno de esos horribles seres de la oscuridad esperándolo en Villa Crepúsculo?

-Eso es absurdo, Kairi – comentó el peliplata, sonriendo para tranquilizarla -. Además, Lea es fuerte y sabe defenderse. Puede arreglárselas, ya lo has oído.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡A lo mejor incluso se encuentra con Sora y nos traen una cesta de helados de sal marina! – exclamó ella, sarcástica. ¿Por qué Riku se negaba en ver los problemas? Nunca había sido así de complaciente… ¿acaso le daba igual que los mataran a todos?

Éste se limitó a suspirar.

-Estás comportándote como una niña pequeña – dijo.

-¿Y se supone que tú eres un adulto?

-¿Sabes una cosa? Búscame cuando crezcas un poco – soltó él con frialdad, dándose la vuelta para volver a la torre -. Quizás entonces decida entrenarte.

-¿Qué..? ¡No me des la espalda! – chilló Kairi, irritada. Pero Riku la ignoró - ¡Eh! ¡Qué te estoy hablando!

"_¡Será creído! ¡Narcisista, egocéntrico cabeza de chorlito! " _pensó, apretando los puños. Pero no iba a dejar que se fuera de rositas, qué va. Decidida, arrancó la llave espada que se había clavado en el suelo y corrió hacia él dispuesta a darle un buen mamporro en la cabeza.

Pero Riku la esperaba. Hubo un destello, y el filo de ambas llaves chocaron. La mirada de Kairi echaba chispas.

La chica saltó hacia atrás y, cogiendo impulso, volvió a abalanzarse hacia delante contra Riku, propinándole un corte horizontal. Había sido rápida, realmente rápida, y él apenas consiguió bloquear el ataque interponiendo de nuevo su llave espada. Kairi plantó firmemente los pies contra el suelo, empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Si pudiera hacerle ceder… acabar con su punto de apoyo… Sin embargo, Riku era más fuerte que ella, y tenía más experiencia en el campo de batalla. Se giró ligeramente, lo suficiente para que Kairi perdiera el equilibrio, pero no contaba con que, al cogerla, la fuerza de su caía los llevara a ambos al suelo.

-¡Vaya, chicos! ¡Veo que no desperdiciáis las lecciones para nada!

Desde luego, el Rey Mickey, Donald y Goofy habían elegido el peor momento de la historia para intervenir. O el más embarazoso, según cómo se mire. Kairi, atrapada debajo de Riku, ahogó un grito y se sonrojó.

-¡N-no es eso! ¡Quítate! – chilló, golpeando a Riku en el pecho. Él, sorprendido, se movió, dejando que la chica se pusiera en pie de un salto y se alisara la falda del vestido nerviosamente.

Mickey rió disimuladamente.

-Ya lo sé, Kairi, no dudo de vuestro buen juicio. En realidad, venía por lo que me pediste antes. La nave ya está lista.

-¿La nave? – preguntó Riku en su dirección.

-Ajá. Kairi nos pidió que la dejáramos volver a las Islas del Destino a zanjar un asuntillo que tenía entre manos – explicó el Rey, asintiendo con la cabeza -. Donald y Goofy la escoltarán y la protegerán hasta ahí y la traerán de vuelta dentro de nada.

-Voy con ella – dijo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! – exclamó Kairi.

-¿Por qué no? Yo puedo protegerte perfectamente. Quiero decir… no os ofendáis, Donald, Goofy, pero preferiría ser yo quien la acompañara.

-¡No necesito que siempre estés preocupándote por mí, Riku! – gritó la pelirroja de nuevo, enojada - ¡Bastante tengo ya con todo lo que está pasando como para que vengas tú detrás, como si fuera un bebé recién nacido! ¡Me tienes harta!

-No tendría que preocuparme por ti si demostraras un poco más de madurez – masculló Riku, tratando de no alzar la voz.

-¡Al carajo con la madurez!

-Chicos, chicos, ya es suficiente – intervino Mickey, que ya veía que la cosa llegaría a más -. Riku, tienes que dejarle a Kairi su espacio. Está pasándolo muy mal con la marcha de Sora, y además tiene mucha presión encima con los entrenamientos y la guerra. Pero tú, Kairi, deberías ser un poco más paciente con él. Para Riku tampoco es sencillo, y no eres la única que se siente molesta por los últimos acontecimientos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente, echando chispas por los ojos.

-Así que será mejor que vayáis juntos a las Islas – finalizó el ratón -. Quizás un ambiente más familiar os ayude a tranquilizaros un poco.

Riku sonrió socarronamente, y Kairi tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no soltar un bufido. Ahí daba igual lo "princesa" que fuese, Mickey era el rey, y no se le podía discutir. Además, no podía esperar un día más.

-¡Está bien! – soltó – Pero vayámonos ya.

-Por mí, bien – asintió Riku.

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras, de lo más tranquila. En la torre de Yen Sid apenas parecía que el tiempo transcurriera, pero en el mundo exterior no era así. Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada, aproximadamente, y sus padres debían estar durmiendo.

Kairi se deslizó lo más silenciosamente que pudo por la puerta, evitando los escalones que crujían bajo sus pies y concentrándose en el silencio a su alrededor. Cogió la mochila que usaba para ir a la escuela y la vació sobre la cama, apartando los inútiles libros de texto. Acto seguido, rellenó la bolsa con ropa limpia, jabón y de más, junto con lo necesario para distraerse un poco. Si bien aquel viaje no eran unas vacaciones, necesitaba algo que la alejara de la rutina hasta que decidieran mandarla a una misión.

Una vez terminado, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se coló en la habitación de sus padres. Dormían, por supuesto, sus ronquidos suaves los delataban. Parecía una escena tan normal, tan cotidiana, que a Kairi se le humedecieron los ojos al pensar en cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de verse rodeada por algo normal. Pero no había tiempo para lamentos.

"_¿Naminé?"_ pensó, concentrándose. Enseguida sintió una extraña energía recorriendo su cuerpo, algo que sólo había sentido dos veces en toda su vida. La primera fue en el Mundo Inexistente, cuando estaba atrapada en la prisión de Saïx. La segunda, cuando ella y Naminé se unieron de nuevo ante la puerta a Kingdom Hearts.

Kairi cerró los ojos. De inmediato supo lo que tenía que hacer. La energía mágica que su Incorpóreo le transmitía se canalizó a través de sus manos, que alzó delante de su cuerpo, y empezó a abandonarla poco a poco. Cuando volvió a mirar, notó que estaba llorando. Ya está, lo había hecho. Sus "padres" la habían olvidado por completo. No recordaban nada, desde la noche de la lluvia de meteoritos que la trajo a las Islas, ni los diez años siguientes que pasaron con ella.

Al menos así Xehanort no les perseguiría a ellos también.

Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, viendo como poco a poco, su imagen desaparecía de las fotografías, en las que ahora aparecían únicamente el alcalde y su esposa. Agradeció a Naminé en silencio y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

-¿Ya has acabado lo que tenías que hacer? – le preguntó Riku cuando la vio salir.

-Sí.

-Bien. ¿Quieres… volver ya? ¿O prefieres que nos quedemos un rato más por aquí?

Kairi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que precisamente era eso lo que más quería en aquel momento.

-Quien sabe cuando podremos volver – razonó -. Supongo que podríamos quedarnos un rato – hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor – pero no en la ciudad. Mejor si vamos a la playa, donde hay menos riesgo de que alguien nos vea.

-Como quieras – asintió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos echaron a andar calle abajo, en silencio. La ausencia de palabras era algo que caracterizaba la relación entre Riku y Kairi: nunca parecían ser necesarias. Sin embargo, aquella vez era mucho más distinta. El silencio era incómodo. Pesado. Y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que la amistad que tan fuerte había sido en su tiempo empezaba a resquebrajarse, alejándolos cada vez más el uno del otro.

Kairi estaba asustada. No quería perder a Riku. No ahora que se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por él.

-No quiero que te vayas – susurró inconscientemente.

Riku enarcó una ceja.

-Pues estoy aquí – dijo, sonriendo y algo confuso. Kairi quiso morirse de vergüenza ahí mismo. ¿Cómo había podido soltar aquella tontería ahí mismo, sin más?

-N-no me refería a que estuvieras aquí físicamente – explicó -. Me refería a que… no quiero que te comportes así conmigo. ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Riku? Antes era fácil estar juntos. Éramos grandes amigos, pero ahora es diferente. Es como si tomáramos caminos separados, y no me refiero al tema de Luz y Oscuridad. ¿Por qué no podemos volver atrás..?

-Hemos cambiado, Kairi – dijo Riku, después de un largo silencio -. Para bien o para mal, hemos cambiado. Y no podemos volver atrás.

-¡Pero yo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes! – exclamó ella, deteniéndose de golpe.

-Un poco tarde para eso.

-No, en eso te equivocas. Aún no es tarde, no para nosotros. Por favor, Riku – los ojos de Kairi se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez – no te vayas tú también.

El chico desvió la mirada de sus ojos llorosos. Habían cambiado, es cierto. Probablemente todo se fue a la mierda cuando él cedió a la oscuridad dos años atrás, pero aquello ya había pasado y no podían volver atrás, ni fingir que nada había sucedido.

Por eso, cuando Riku tomó la decisión de besar a Kairi, supo que se la estaba jugando. Pero no se arrepentía. Deseaba besar a Kairi. Lo necesitaba. Era buscarse problemas de una manera estúpida pero, ¿qué más daba? Los mundos se estaban yendo al infierno por culpa de la nueva Organización XIII, ¿acaso no podía permitirse al menos eso?

Aún así, le gustó ver como Kairi correspondía. Como lo abrazaba con profunda desesperación. Como lo estrechaba contra sí, como si temiera desaparecer de un momento a otro. Dios, cómo había deseado aquello.

-Deja de llorar – le susurró al oído, haciendo que sus labios descendieran por su cuello hasta besar la línea de su clavícula -. No me voy a ninguna parte. No sin ti. Te quiero, Kairi… y no tienes ni idea de hasta que punto te llego a querer.

Kairi se sonrojó violentamente.

-Yo… yo también te quiero, Riku. Más que a un mejor amigo – el chico sonrió, inclinándose de nuevo para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo -. Que sólo sea esta noche. Esto es un error, pero no quiero parar. Así que, sólo esta noche.

-No creo que haya otra oportunidad, Kairi – sonrió él con tristeza.

Riku la besó con pasión, explorando la boca de ella mientras con las manos desabrochaba las cremalleras del vestido de Kairi, revelando otro vestido aún más corto y de color blanco. El peliplata sonrió inconscientemente.

-Oye, podrías ir vestida así más a menudo – bromeó.

-Cierra el pico y sígueme besando – gruñó ella, dándole un manotazo en el pecho.

-A sus órdenes, princesa.

Riku acató, besándola de nuevo. Esta vez, la tumbó sobre la oscura arena de la playa y se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Iba a desabrocharse los pantalones cuando notó que Kairi temblaba ligeramente, a pesar de que no hacía ni frío ni viento aquella noche.

-¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? – preguntó con cariño, acariciándole una mejilla.

-No es nada, tan sólo que… - Kairi hizo un ademán abstracto – Tengo un poco de miedo.

-¿Tienes miedo _de mí_?

Aquello le había dolido a Riku, pero trató de mostrarse inexpresivo. Sólo que no acabó de funcionar con la pelirroja.

-Oh, no. Estoy asustada, pero no de ti. De todo en general – musitó.

-No te haré daño, te lo juro. Al menos, no siempre.

-Lo sé…

Retomaron el proceso de desnudarse el uno al otro, y pronto nada los cubrió excepto la pálida luz de la luna y las estrellas. Riku trazó un sendero de besos sobre el cuerpo de Kairi, centrándose especialmente en masajear los pechos de la joven, y ella ahogó un gemido al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en el cabello plateado de su ahora amante. Con delicadeza, rodeó con sus piernas desnudas la cintura del chico.

Riku perdía el control. Sentía que lo perdía. Pero era distinto… no se sentía una mala persona haciendo el amor con Kairi. No se sentía como si fuese a convertirse en un monstruo de un momento a otro, como le había pasado cuando Ansem lo poseyó. No, aquello era diferente. Era bueno, agradable. ¿Y cómo no iba a serlo? La única mujer que había amado a lo largo de su vida, que había amado de verdad, estaba debajo de su cuerpo, retorciéndose de placer mientras él la penetraba.

Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, y las embestidas empezaron a coger un ritmo constante. Ese ritmo se armonizaba perfectamente con los acelerados latidos de sus corazones. El dolor dio paso al placer de manera asombrosa, y Riku cada vez profundizaba más en el interior de Kairi.

No eran novios. Pero tampoco amigos corrientes.

No había un nombre que los describiera.

Simplemente… eran ellos mismos.

Riku la besó, ahogando un gemido que contenía al nombre de Kairi, al tiempo que se vaciaba en su interior. Pasaron varios minutos en esa posición, respirando de manera agitada como si acabasen de correr una maratón.

-Eres mía – susurró, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica -. No lo olvides.

Ella sonrió con cansancio.

-No tengo intención de olvidarlo. Y, ¿Riku?

-¿Sí?

-Tú también eres mío.

Riku le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Aunque también sé que acabarás eligiendo a Sora… eres mía. Nos pertenecemos el uno al otro de un modo en que nadie podrá imitar, por muchas personas que se interpongan – dijo, apartándole un mechón de cabello rojizo de los ojos.

Kairi cerró los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla. Un instante de paz como ese, el preludio de una gran guerra que empezaría en breve.

No había mentido cuando dijo que no olvidaría lo sucedido aquella noche. Y, si algún día volvían a encontrarse los dos, sanos y salvos después de lo que llegara, nada se interpondría entre ellos. Nunca.

Kairi se hizo esa promesa, un juramento que mantendría pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

FAILFAILFAILFAILFAIL.

Lo siento, no tengo por costumbre escribir lemmon, lime o derivados. Pero bueno, intentaré mejorar con la práctica… a base de Hiccunzel :'D *headshot*

Y sobre la parte en que Kairi borra los recuerdos de sus "padres", pues... no es idea mía, está basado en el principio de la última peli de Harry Potter.

Este no es el último capítulo. Me haría mucha ilusión(?) que leyerais el siguiente, ya de paso. Ah, y los reviews son bienvenidos. Así como dato.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts ni sus personajes son míos. Bueno, es posible que Ventus tenga escrito _Propiedad de Kiara_ en la frente con rotulador permanente, pero…"

Último capítulo de este fanfic. Esta vez, full AkuShion. A saber porqué. Tampoco es una de mis parejas favoritas, porque suelo poner a Axel con Larxene/Naminé/Roxas. Pero que no es que me desagrade. Creo. Yo que sé.

* * *

Realmente había echado de menos pasearse a sus anchas por Villa Crepúsculo. Lo había echado realmente de menos, y eso que no hacía tanto tiempo que había estado ahí como Axel.

Axel, Lea. Lea, Axel. Aún se hacía un lío con él mismo. Era realmente incómodo levantarse todas las mañanas y no saber quien era realmente. ¿Es que tendría que pasar otra década acostumbrándose a su nueva imagen?

Lea suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. El sol aún estaba demasiado alto como para mirarlo sin dañarse la vista, así que aprovechó para apoyarse contra la pared de la Torre del Reloj y cerrar por completo los ojos, como si durmiera, aunque llevaba casi dos días sin dormir ni un segundo. La chica morena que había "visto" últimamente lo intrigaba. Mucho. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Y por qué rayos le resultaba tan familiar si ni siquiera recordaba su nombre?

Suspiró al notar que la cabeza empezaba a dolerle. Se incorporó como pudo, echó mano a uno de los helados de sal marina que había comprado y empezó a mordisquearlo con nostalgia.

-Ojalá Roxas estuviese aquí – dijo en voz alta.

Roxas. ¿Qué sería de él? En teoría, estaba en el interior de Sora. Pobre chaval. A saber como sería ese sitio.

Echaba de menos a Roxas. Normal, habían sido los mejores amigos hasta que… ¿hasta qué? Sí, hasta que Roxas se cabreó y se marchó. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué hizo que las cosas se complicaran? Era cierto que él era distinto a los demás miembros de la Organización, que él tenía la llave espada y tal y cual. Pero tuvo que haber algo más… ¿verdad? Sora había dormido en la Cápsula del Sueño durante un año, el año que Roxas pasó en la Organización.

Pasó un año entero… pero Lea no recordaba con claridad ese tiempo.

Tenía recuerdos de todos y cada uno de sus momentos como Incorpóreo. Nueve años llenos de vacío, de misiones estúpidas, pero los recordaba a la perfección. La única laguna era la del décimo año, el más reciente.

La chica tenía algo que ver, eso estaba claro. Y Roxas también. ¿Recordaría Roxas algo de ella? ¿O su mente estaría igual de dañada que la suya? Y, en caso de que la recordara, ¿se lo diría? Porque tampoco es que hubiesen tenido una despedida muy digna, que digamos…

-Casi estaba mejor como Incorpóreo, con toda la presión de desaparecer y de no tener corazón – suspiró, girando los ojos en sus órbitas -. Aunque, claro, eso último también fue una mentira, ¿eh, Xemnas?

Lea rió amargamente para sí mismo mientras se terminaba el helado. Todo eso del corazón les había causado más penas que alegrías a todos. Se preguntó qué más cosas les habría estado ocultando el jefe, y se divirtió imaginando las reacciones de sus ex compañeros.

Y, de pronto, se le ocurrió.

-Pues claro… - susurró para sí, incorporándose sobre el alféizar de la torre con aspecto pensativo.

Xemnas les mintió sobre el corazón. Y sobre más cosas. La Cámara del Despertar del Castillo del Olvido… y probablemente sobre _ella_. Sobre… Xion.

Xion. ¡Xion! ¡Ése era su nombre! Las lagunas de su mente empezaron a despejarse. Número XIV. Elegida de la llave espada. Xion.

Partes de su mente seguían borradas, eso estaba claro, pero iba por buen camino. Recordaría a Xion. Sacaría a Roxas del interior de Sora. Y los tres, por fin, estarían juntos de nuevo. Y, para ello, iba a tener que abandonar al Rey y a Riku sin dejar atrás ninguna explicación. Se lo impedirían.

Porque iba a tener que encontrar a Xemnas otra vez.

Y a Saïx… a Isa, con él.

Lea se puso en pie, con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que competía con el sol poniente.

-Prepárate, Xion. Voy a por ti, ¿lo captas? – rió, invocando a otro portal oscuro y desapareciendo tras él.

"_Axel, estoy recordando cosas. Sobre quien era antes."_

Bueno, pues él también iba a recordar.

* * *

Ahora sí, se acabó. Sinceramente, espero algo así en KH 3. Vale, quizás el lemmon no, pero aún así. Todo el rollo ese de Axel/Roxas/Xion no puede acabar así. Y Axel/Lea no es de los que se limitan a acatar órdenes y a esperar, él hace lo que le sale de… las partes nobles. Por eso le quiero tanto.

(Y probablemente maten a Riku, pero eso ya es más por puro capricho (seh, quiero que lo maten. Soy muy masoca)).


End file.
